


Of Guns and Flowers

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: A looootttt of smut/sexual content, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Blood, Blood and Injury, Combat, F/F, F/M, Gang!AU, Gen, Gun Violence, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Non-Binary Peggy, Trans James Madison, Trans Male Character, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ((Gang!AU))John Laurens is the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs in America, the whole team hidden in an underground base in New York City. When he meets Alex on the street, he becomes intrigued by the man and shows affection for him in...weird ways. This makes Alex a target, however, and John has to be his hero...or, as much of a hero as you can be when you're a gangster.





	Of Guns and Flowers

This is just an introduction chapter;

 

I'm sure that there are other Gang AU's, but this one is totally original. I haven't seen other AU's like this, and though there probably are, each character has a set appearance and role.

 

John is at the top. His gang is the most feared for their dangerous members and ability to stay hidden from police. He claims to have never killed a man himself, just given commands.

Alex is a closeted bisexual who lives in a shitty apartment with his brother. He isn't in the gang, but is around the base a lot.

Lafayette is John's righthand man. He is fearless in his actions, as he sees no real reason to try to stay alive after he left his boyfriend and their apartment. The only information he has on his ex-boyfriend is that he's still in NYC.

Hercules' current location is mostly unknown. He terminated the lease on the apartment after Laf left and only John knows where he's hiding out. He is still in the gang but is technically MIA.

James is a trans-boy. He joined the gang to find support from other misfits, and he met Thomas, his boyfriend. He isn't on any hormones at the moment, but Thomas plans on changing it.

Much about Thomas' past is unknown aside from him being from Virginia. He is like Lafayette, reckless and fearless aside from one thing- losing James. He loves his boy more than anything.

Angelica is the smartest member of the gang. She stays undercover and does research on rivals before letting John make a command. She's aromantic and asexual.

Eliza isn't part of the gang, but she is hiding out in her girlfriend's garage in the base. She's a good girl, and has never done anything bad.

Maria is still legally married, but her husband joined a rival gang that did things she didn't agree with. So she left, and met Eliza and Peggy. Now, she's in the motorcyclist portion of the gang, and one of the most skilled people with guns and combat.

Peggy is in a relationship with two girls, who have no idea about the gang. And they plan on keeping it that way.

Dolley and Adrienne aren't a big part of the story, aside from being Peggy's girlfriends and Adrienne being Lafayette's childhood friend.

George knows about the gang through Alex, his adopted son. He doesn't talk about it to anyone, and he isn't a big part of the story.

 

(Others characters are yet to have much of a plot.)


End file.
